Kainen "Ionic" Sanderwing
Appearance :As an elf, Kainen has pointed ears. Kainen has an average athletic build. He is very well-toned. He has average-length blond hair, but occasionally his hair turns orange for no explainable reason. :He also has a red scar on his arm which reaches from forearm to wrist. It gets bigger on the nights of the new and full moons. It is this scar that grants him his abilities with time, which he received while accompanying Victoria on her mission to recover her family heirlooms (For more information, see History). Clothing :He can most often be seen wearing some version of the Grecian male tunic. Notable Equipment :As a master swordsman, it is presumed that Kainen also carries a blade. Personality :He's much kinder to humans than Victoria; however, it comes with a price. He overestimates his abilities and is very prideful. He's a stickler for rules--fairic rules that is. However, he has gotten used to Victoria's ways of bending, breaking, and burning them in a volcano. Despite being in love with Victoria, he is usually seen flirting with many different women. Powers and Abilities Elvin Natural Aptitudes :As an elf, Kainen can breathe fire, has a highly effective voice of persuasion. In addition, as a fey, Kainen can commune with animals. Flight :He travels faster than most feys by flight because of his unique wings, which are a genetic anomaly for elves. Chronomancy :To an extent, he can bend time. See Appearance for more information. Weaknesses :Obviously his pride is a problem. And like all feys, he cannot touch iron. :His persuasion voice can only be used when he knows the desires of the target, however the general use of it helps to persuade weak-minded people. :He can't use his time bending on the nights of a full or new moon. He doesn't like to use it that much, because on those nights, he pays the price for using it by pain. That and he has a hard time controlling it. Other Abilities :Kainen is a blade master. :He can heal mild to moderate injuries. Anything higher than that will tire him for at least three days. :It is also possible that he may possess a mindscape and be able to enter it, as it is listed among his likes. Relationships Victoria :He is in love with Victoria. These affections are, for the most part, unwelcome... though Victoria seems to have been won over ever so slightly after he was given the darkness-infused wound in his arm. Mercy :He holds enormous respect for Mercy. Nick :He is still irked by the fact that when he first met Nick, he had thought Nick was a girl and flirted with him. Nick still teases him about this. RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Raised in the Greek isles as a prince of the seelie court, he lived a life of luxury and high expectations. The appointed--and rejected--companion for Victoria, he did not get along with her at first. However, he went anyway, as he fell in love with her. :On the journey he was ordered to go on (i.e. Victoria's mission) he was engaged in a fight with a knight of the unseelie court. During this, he was sliced by a darkness-infused blade. He was exiled--and remains so to this day--to keep the evil in his arm from polluting the court of the seelie feys. It was this wound that resulted in the scar on his arm that allows him to manipulate time to a small extent. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Dusk Knights Category:Elves Category:Earth Category:Chronomancers Category:Fire-Breathers Category:Flyers Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Suggestion Category:Supernatural Category:Swordwielders Category:Zoolinguists Category:Titans Together